Of Hills and Books
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Four Swords Manga. Its Christmass in Hyrule, and presents are to be given. Even between two Hylians who have a crush on each other. Shadow x Vio. WARNING: Yaoi


**Entry for the VioxShadow-Club on DeviantART =D**

This story was dedicated to one of my best friends: Debbie-Chan 3

Of Hills and Books by Ketgirl1992

88-88

Vio was sleeping in his room untill a light shone down on him. He opened up his eyes to look into the light out of the window. The sun had gotten up high in the sky and was looking at him. He smiled as he had an very happy dream.

_In it you saw Shadow sitting outside on the grass on a hill. It was very cold so he was wearing a warm coat. Next to him was a tree. It was a beautifull sunset, the sun was shining on Shadow in a beautifull glow. Vio was walking to Shadow and smiled at the sight._

"Shadow..." He called out to him. Shadow looked around him who had called him. When he saw it was Vio, he genuinly smiled. Vio sat down next to him as they both looked at the sun getting lower and lower. Shadow looked to Vio in question. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be lonely, so I went to keep you company..." Vio smiled at Shadow, who looked away. Now it was Vio's turn to look questionally.

"What is it?"

Shadow chuckled. "Im not used to this kind off stuff..." Vio smiled.

"Aaaw, Cant Shadow take some mushy stuff?" Shadow stuck out his tongue and punched Vio on his arm. Vio laughed and punched back. A few seconds later, they were botch enchanted in wrestling with eachother which soon turned into a tickle fight with Vio on the winning hand.

"Vio! Stop!" Shadow laughed as Vio tickled his sides. Vio laughed at Shadow's red face and tickled only harder which resulted in Vio lying on top of Shadow, who laughed his head off. After a few minutes off tickle fights, Shadow was lying with his head on Vio's chest, panting to get his breath back. Vio looked at him, also panting a bit. Shadow turned around to look at him.

"You are really cute when you have such a red face you know that?" Vio said with a big smile. "You would make Red jealous." Shadow smirked as his face came closer to Vio's. "You think?" Shadow asked with a smirk. Some of his hair fell before his face. Vio tried to push away the hair with his hand. Shadow blushed at the contact.

Their face came closer as their eyes closed, their lips were only inches away and then...

"Vio! Blue is hitting me again!" Red jumped on Vio's bed. He was still in his pyjama's. Vio looked a bit angry as he was disturbed from his dream review. Blue came barging in with his hammer in his left hand. He too was in his pyjama's.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE-" Blue began running after Red who ran away in fear. Shadow stood in the doorway as Blue and Red ran out. Vio sat up as he looked at the boy of his dreams. Shadow's eyebrows raised at Blue and Red. He then shrugged as he walked to Vio and sat down next to him. Unlike the others, Shadow wore allready his normal tunic.

"Good morning, Vio..." Shadow smiled a small smile. Vio smiled back a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Shadow..."

"Have you finished up your present?" Shadow asked.

Vio nodded. "Yes, but i am not sure if the person will like it..." Vio stood up from his bed as he walked to the closet to get some clothes. "What about you?"

"Hmm, I allready finished everything but I am not sure if the present isnt too personal..."

"Who do you have?"

Shadow stuck out his tongue. "Not telling you."

Vio pouted as he lied down his clothing on his bed. He gave Shadow a small kick with his right foot. "Go away so I can change my clothes." Shadow grinned and smiled to Vio. Vio looked away with a snobby look, which you could clearly see he was joking. Shadow rolled his eyes and walked away. He closed the door behind him.

Vio smirked as he pulled out his present from the closet. It was Christmass, And Christmass isnt complete with out presents, as in Red's words. So, they held a sort of lottery to decide who got who. Vio was very lucky to have Shadow. He knew Shadow very well as they were best friends. Though, Vio wished their friendship was more than "Best Friends". He knew that Shadow had an sort of liking to romance novels. He was the only one who new, so Vio bought a book with a very good drama story. It was about 2 men in love, but they couldnt be together as the one was a prince and the other one was the son of an cook in the castle. They had to keep their love secret. Vio really liked the story and thought it was the perfect present for Shadow, but of course, it was a little personal.

Vio changed quickly into his clothes as he put the wrapped up present in a bag and walked out of his room. When Vio was at the Christmastree downstairs. He quickly looked around if anyone was near. When he saw no one here he sighed in relief and lay down his present for Shadow under the tree. Vio smiled and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

88-88

It was evening very soon. They had invited all sort of friends like, Princess Zelda and Elne. The evening went very smooth and present were given to each other. Only 2 presents were under the tree left but no one noticed it. Except Vio and Shadow. They looked at the presents and then they saw each other. Shadow smiled.

"Gee, I wonder who got me my present..."

Vio chuckled. "I really have no idea..." Shadow and Vio picked up their gifts for each other and sat at the nearby sofa.

Shadow and Vio gave both their presents to each other. They opened it up at the same time. And then...

They both held a book in their hands. With the same cover...And the same title. They both sweatdropped.

"Well, uuh.." Shadow blushed as he scrathed the back of his head. While Vio just blushed and looked at the cover with shock in his eyes.

"I didnt know you had read this book." They said at the same time. After a few moments they bursted out laughing.

"I simply cannot believe this." Vio laughed.

"...I didnt even know you liked reading this sort of stories." Shadow said with a smir as he holded the book close. Vio smiled and raised his right eye brow.

"What do you think, thet I always read books about history and stuff?"

"No i thought you had porn." Shadow laughed. Vio just gave a fake death glare.

Shadow laughed as he hugged Vio.

"Aaaw dont death glare me, I still like the present." Vio smiled a small smile.

"Im glad, I like yours too..."

Shadow blushed as hiel lied down his head on Vio's shoulder. He closed his eyes in delight. Vio blushed as he put an arm around Shadow.

"Misletoe!" Red yelled as he pointed above Vio and Shadow's heads. Everyone looked at them and Vio just blushed. Red looked very happy and poked Shadow. Shadow opened his eyes again an looked at Red in question.

"What is it, Red?"

"Look above us, Shadow..." Vio whispered. Shadow did and then his eyes widened. He looked at Red. Vio just chuckled and whispered. "Its only a little kiss, not like you have to kiss Gufuu."

Shadow smiled a small smile as he blushed. Their faces came closer, they were only inches apart. Then Vio kissed Shadow hard. Everyone yay-ed as their kiss took longer. after a few seconds they still didnt stop.

"Guys?" Green asked. Vio and Shadow's eyes opened up as they broke apart and blushed very hard. Everyone laughed at their faces. The evening was running smoothly and came soon at an end. Green, Blue, Red and their father were cleaning up the living room of the mess from the party. Vio came in.

"Has anyone seen Shadow?" He asked. They didnt know of course. So Vio looked further. He came to a halt when he was in the hall on the first floor. he felt a breeze coming from the front door. When he looked closely he saw that the door was opened up a bit. He looked outside to see Shadow sitting on a hill at a tree. It was very cold so he wore a coat. Vio put on his and ran outside

"Shadow..." He called out to him. Shadow looked around him who had called him. When he saw it was Vio, he genuinly smiled. Vio sat down next to him. Shadow looked to Vio in question. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might be lonely, so I went to keep you company..." Vio smiled at Shadow, who looked away. Now it was Vio's turn to look questionally.

"What is it?"

Shadow chuckled. "I was thinking about the kiss..." Vio smiled.

"Did you like it?" Shadow blushed and looked to Vio with a genuin smile.

"Yes I did..." Vio shifted closer.

"You know...we could do it sometime again..." Shadow blushed harder but he didnt look away. They had eye contact for a while untill Shadow broke the silence.

"....Yeah...I would like that..."

So they kissed again under the starry sky. On December 25th. They day that would from now on be extra special for them both.

**The End**

**Even though the spelling was hard to write, I had fun doing this one ^^**


End file.
